


A New Year, A New Beginning

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: New Family [2]
Category: Adventure Time, Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), ParaNorman (2012), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossover, Edited: Jul 23 - 2017, F/F, F/M, Guests from other dimensions, I suck making summaries :P, M/M, Mabel wanted a big party, New Year, New Year's Eve, No attempts to fight until after midnight, Parent AU, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel invited their friends to celebrate the last day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year, A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years Eve! or Happy New Years!... Depending on when and where you're reading this fanfic... this is the super-ultra-mega-special-never-seen-before (maybe yes) Crossover of all time. So here are all my OTPS with their families. It's small, light, funny and clumsy but I really wanted a crossover and I decided to write this. Actually I have too many crossover I want to write but I want to finish the previous stories and start writing new chapters.
> 
> How was your Christmas? or what you celebrate, I like to listen. I just remember to help my mom cook, my family arrived, we placed the baby Jesus in his crib, dinner, opened the wine and I woke up at my computer and my sister's feet were on my back.
> 
> Is everything understood? Otherwise don't worry because I will create a post on my tumblr where I explain all this and the history of the OC's, but here try to explain a little.
> 
> For any information, here's my tumblr: iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/
> 
> p.s: Who else has heart attack after seeing the new trailer? I can assure you I'm crying like a baby... Just for your information, I support Bill Cipher ;D
> 
> Edit: July 23, 2017
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

“I hate buying.” Zwei moaned as he walked to a convenience store in Gravity Falls. Today was the last day of the year and that’s why his parents decided to invite their friends and their families to celebrate at the Shack. So he, Eins, and Drei went to buy the last ingredients for tonight’s dinner. “Why can Azael stay at home?”

“Do you _want_ to stay and take care of the triplets and Sieben?” Eins asked his twin.

Zwei snorted and looked across the street, “Good point.”

“Isabella is not at home?” The younger demon asked, achieving his goal of blushing Zwei.

“Her mother just came back and she wants a private dinner.” Eins said, “Besides,” He said as he looked at his twin, “Carlos has a better chance with her, Zwei.”

“I never sai– !” But Zwei didn’t finish speaking since he ended up crashing against the door of the convenience store when a girl with blond platinum hair left the establishment.

“We’re here,” Drei said.

“But it’s the Cipher-Pines.” The blonde girl greeting, “Where’s your dumb cousin, Polaris?”

“Hi, Saima.” Eins nodded, Drei raised his hand.

“Azael stayed at home, taking care of our siblings.” Zwei rose from the ground with Drei’s help.

“Did you come shopping?” Drei asked.

“I came with my mom, but she stayed to buy more stuff, so she sent me home to help my dad and my grandmother,” Saima explained, adjusting her ponytail. At that moment her cell phone rang and the girl pulled it out to see the message. “It’s my Dad, I’ll see you later.” The girl said goodbye to continue on her way home.

The children said goodbye to their friend and they entered the establishment, Eins took out a sheet of paper where the last things for dinner were listed, and he divided it into three parts, delivering each piece to his brothers. Eins kept the list of vegetables, Zwei with meat list And Drei with instant paste list.

“Please, don’t play tricks like the last time,” Eins warned his twin and younger brother, he loved making pranks but not when their Dad scolds them.

The three spawns separated to go buy the ingredients and find them before the line of people grew. They hated not being able to take it and teleport, their Dad would say that this would be basically a robbery. But looking for ingredients wasn’t such a difficult task. For their good fortune, they had decided to come as soon as possible and thus avoid all the people who would buy at the last minute.

Finishing to buy everything on the list and paying the cashier, the children left the convenience store and went to their house that was on the outskirts of Gravity Falls. The Mystery Shack.

The cabin had grown in size since the Pines twins were married and had their families. Also, due to Ford’s experiments and inventions. In addition to that, when Melody and Soos were married, Stan had the brilliant idea of opening a small place so that the tourists could eat and Melody was in charge of the place.

The business was currently running at the hands of their aunt, Mabel Pines, Azael’s mother. The old conman, Grunkle Stan, was now retired.

“Kids!”

_Speaking of the devil._

Stan was out of the Shack, the old man was sitting on the couch in the porch with the Dance Academy teacher, “I want to introduce you to Carla, she’ll be with us tonight.”

The kind old woman smiled and greeted everyone, “I met your siblings and cousin, you’re as lovely as them.”

“But not as charming as me,” Zwei spoke in a voice that made his brothers laugh in silence.

“Stan, he’s so much like you, have you been having apprentices?”

“If it’s about how opening a padlock with a pin, then yes, _he has them_.” Drei told her.

Carla laughed and Stan sent his great-grandnibblings inside the house.

Inside the Shack, the whole place was adorned with decorative Christmas lights, the Christmas tree was decorated with lights, spheres, eyes, and some other tooth from unknown creatures. At the gift shop, Pacifica was at the cash register and Mabel was with the last group of tourists of the day. Carlos helped his father improve the heating system. Azael, Sieben, and the triplets were in front of the television watching the Christmas special of ‘Duck-Tective’.

Dipper was in the kitchen with Melody, both cooked. The male twin was responsible for tonight’s dinner, Mabel would join them as soon as she finished the last group of tourists to help him finish the dinner. Mabel had decided to cook several meals for their friends.

Mabel entered the kitchen as soon as the Shack closed, “Dipper, look what Grenda sent me!” The brunette lifted her cell phone to her twin so he could see the photo. Grenda II was sitting on a reindeer. “She’s too cute!”

“Yes, without forgetting that she’s too strong for someone her age.”

“Our children are.” Bill made his appearance.

“To be a _human_ child, Bill.” Dipper corrected his husband, “Mabel, help me with the things the kids brought.”

“The party is not until eight in the evening,” Pacifica came into the kitchen after finishing counting the money earned on the last day, “Why the rush?”

“Paz, the desserts that I’m going to cook require to be created with the best flavors and the most time available.”

“That explains why the Shack closed earlier than usual.” Melody spoke, being silenced by those present, they didn’t need Stan to listen to them.

The adults were dedicated to cooking and preparing the food that everyone would eat tonight, while the younger ones would be responsible for cleaning. Dipper and Pacifica had said _not_ _magic_ , but not their beloved Great-Great-Uncle Ford’s technology.

The hours passed and the interior of the Shack was impeccable and the table was surrounded by food and decorations, so Bill had to summon a larger table and, by the way, extend the house. Bill sent the children to bathe and get dressed since soon their friends would be here.

_Toc, toc._

The door sounded and Azael was responsible for opening it, the boy was knocked out by the strong embrace of two pairs of arms, the two twins laughed when they left him on the floor they ran inwards. Azael was lifted off the ground with the help of a woman with long black hair who wore a black and green dress.

“Forgive Blaire and Salem.” Agatha apologized for her twins’ attitude.

“They were too excited to come.” Norman came with his wife and they were both greeted by Mabel and Dipper.

The door rang again. This time it was Mabel who opened it.

In front of her were two men, one with a dark complexion and a mole under the eye, the other man wasn’t human, had a third eye on his forehead and the horns protruding from his pink hair. Next to them were two children, the older one had blond hair, blue eyes and two crescent-shaped marks on his cheeks, the other boy had small tattoos on his arms and neck.

"Hi, Marco, Tom, kids." Dipper greeted and let the four people in, “Where’s Star?”

“My mom couldn’t come.” The blond boy spoke, “She had a meeting with The High Commission, or something, but I’m here as her representative.”

“Anyway you were coming, Eclipse.” His half-brother spoke.

“Fernando, don’t ruin my elegant presentation.” Eclipse spoke lower.

“Eclipse!” Azael approached the Mewnian boy, and with his brother, the three moved away to join the other children.

Tom approached Bill, with whom he engaged in a conversation about the Underworld. Blaire taught some magic tricks to Fünf and Sechs, the children laughed at the appearance of a green rabbit. Salem was petting Waddles and Gompers. Azael, Zwei, and Eclipse talked about how soon the Mewni’s boy would have his mother’s magic wand and together they would create thousands of jokes and problems for the Multiverse. Fernando was looking for a more familiar face than his brother.

“Who are you looking for?” Marco noticed the child’s worried face.

“Flora hasn’t yet arrived.”

“Wait a moment, she and her parents can arrive at any moment.” Marco left his son with a relaxed smile that faded when the door knocked again.

Dipper opened the door, meeting a couple of people, a man and a girl, the man wore a red wool cap with a blue coat and black jeans, the girl wore a green dress with white and her hair had a rose, Dipper couldn’t know if it was an ornament or it was genuine.

“Hi, Wirt.” Dipper waved and Wirt came in with his daughter.

“Hi, Uncle Dipper, Uncle Bill, Auntie Mabel, Auntie Paz, Auntie Melody,” The little girl spoke with great emotion, “Where are Eins and the others? I want to show the photo of my Uncle Greg’s and Auntie Nora’s baby. Sam’s a really cute baby!”

“They’re watching TV.” Dipper hadn’t finished speaking when Flora ran to join her friends.

Wirt sighed at his daughter’s emotion, “She hasn’t stopped talking about Samuel, she seems to be the mother. Nora appreciates it, though.”

“Don’t worry, so are the children. By the way, where’s The Beast?” Dipper asked with a tremor in his voice. He knew he shouldn’t fear The Beast, but when he was angry, he was just as bad as Bill – Well, who was _he_ to judge?

“He’ll come at any time, just some business to attend or something.” Wirt instead spoke of The Beast as if it were normal, years together seemed to have results, the girl who played with his children wasn’t a simple miracle.

“I hope he’s not in my woods.” Bill spoke, appearing behind Wirt.

“Maybe.” The man responded by coming in, sitting near Marco and Agatha.

The amber-eyed demon stared at the door, waiting for The Beast to appear or to leave the forest. Stan and Carla entered because the cold had begun to be noticed and the snowflakes fell to paint the town again in white.

The noise from the vending machine echoed through the place, Ford came out with two other people when the door opened. “And here we are, home sweet home.”

“Are there no more unknown dimensions?” A blonde girl asked, the girl had a blue blouse with a navy blue skirt, behind her a younger boy with long black hair, pale skin and held the girl’s hand.

“Of course not, see? Here they are all.” Ford pointed to the guests and the two figures stepped out of the machine.

“Fiona!” The shout among the children made the other children laugh because it wasn’t known if Flora or Azael were responsible.

“Hi.” Fiona nodded and looked at the boy who was hiding behind her, “Bubbline, say hello to our friends.”

“Hello.” The little vampire waved and turned to hide behind the girl.

“Mr. Ford was kind enough to go for us. Nora apologizes, but neither she nor her parents will come, in return, she gave us a cake that she cooked with Amethyst.” Fiona pulled out of her backpack and handed the cake to Mabel, the brunette took it and placed it next to the other meals on the table.

Ford met Carla after many years of not seeing her. The woman still had the same energy she had when they lived in New Jersey.

“Coraline hasn’t arrived.” Mabel talked to Pacifica and Melody.

“Maybe she would arrive a little late, some roads closed because of the snow.” Melody said, trying to relax her boss.

The door of the Shack opened without anyone around, allowing a couple of figures, a woman and a girl, to enter. Both of them had short dark blue hair, both of them seemed to have too many coats over them, and who could blame them, for when the door opened, the winter chill came into place.

“Sorry for the delay, but our car got stuck and had to walk.” The woman named Coraline explained the cause of her delay when she took off her coat and her daughter’s, Pacifica put them on the coat rack. Certainly, she had no luck with the cars since she was very young.

“Dad wishes you all a Happy New Year.” Madeline spoke and sat with the other children who admired the sword Fiona had received.

“It seems like we are all.” Mabel spoke to see all of her friends gathered under one roof since the summer of this year.

“It’s time to go to the table.” Dipper spoke and the others nodded, heading for the dining room to sit down.

Wirt saw Flora looking out the window, “He’ll come at any moment, he has never broken a promise.” Wirt smiled at his daughter’s gesture, she was the light their lives needed, although The Beast won’t show it very often, at least in public. He knew the creature wasn’t going to admit it so easy, Wirt took his daughter’s hand and entered the dining room when a few sounds in the door were present.

Pacifica opened the door and a man came in. The man had black hair, a coat of the same color that covered most of his body, his eyes were so noticeable that they seemed to be rings of various colors, his skin was as pale as a corpse.

“Daddy!” Flora cried excitedly to see her Father that she ran to hug him, the man smiled and took her in his arms.

“ _Glad_ to see you again, old friend.” Bill Cipher approached the newcomer, his eyes clearly showing signs of malice.

“And miss the opportunity to see you doing nonsense as usual? You wish.”

Bill’s skin began to darken and The Beast’s eyes brightened, but a couple of coughs forced them to look at Dipper and Wirt, who were nodding their heads in the direction of the children and with a look that clearly said to not to start a fight. Both creatures looked at each other and walked away to be with their humans.

Once the slight tension in the air disappeared, Mabel along with Melody and Agatha helped to put the other meals for the New Years Eve’s dinner.

There was a variety of food, lasagna, turkey, lobster, roast beef, noodles, salad. Sodas, cider, and occasional adult drinks like wine, beer, and tequila that Stan had very well kept. Also the desserts which for the kids were delicious, cake, fruit, pudding, biscuits, rice pudding, etc.

Thanking the food, humans and supernatural beings began to fill their plates with food.

There were laughter, congratulations, smiles, occasional kisses, blushes, malicious comments, and the occasional scolding for both children and adults, etc.

Mabel decided to share some turkey with the gnomes when she went to the kitchen and saw the creatures poking their trash.

Dipper fed Sieben while Bill took care of the triplets, Vier refused to eat, so it would be a successful mission if his father could make him eat something tonight.

Fernando shared part of his cake with Flora, earning some laughter from Eclipse and Zwei, and a dangerous look from The Beast. Fiona and Bubbline talked to each other and sometimes Madeline could get some words from the little vampire. Agatha and Norman fed their twins, Blaire let out small yellow rays. Coraline talked to Dipper about how his books had been sold. Most of the books were inspired by the adventures they had all had in their youth. The girl from the Pines family took several pictures for her scrapbook.

Mabel looked at the clock on the wall and realized that she was only a few minutes away from the New Year, with her fork she blew her glass, attracting the attention of her family and friends, “Thank you all for coming to celebrate the last day of another great year, I hope next year will be just as great as this.”

“No need to run for our lives?” Marco asked and the others laughed.

“I wish I could say that, Marco.”

“I always thought Gravity Falls would give me the break I deserved.” Carla said, smacking Stan’s shoulder.

“It’s a shame you haven’t sued your real estate agent yet.”

“I’ve the plates of her car.” Carla showed that her arm had written a series of numbers and letters.

“That’s why you were my favorite girlfriend.”

“This year promises to be the best,” Mabel said, “For our children, our families, for all.”

With a snap of Bill’s fingers, the blue fire had surrounded the dishes of the table, leaving behind a bunch of grapes, “They’re normal grapes, so there’s no need to worry.”

The bird that was inside the wall clock came out to announce that it was midnight and so the first moments of the New Year. Everyone took the bunch of grapes and began to devour them. Some children ate faster.

When they finished eating grapes, the hugs and congratulations for the New Year began – Wirt and Dipper had to watch that The Beast and Bill won’t start a fight, even if they promised it. _For now_ – Then the party began.

The stereo played some of the catchiest songs of the year, making everyone dance or sing.

Carla and Stan showed that they can still move on the dance floor. Fiona taught how to handle a sword to the older children. Fernando and Flora finished under the mistletoe, the small demon gave a slight kiss on the girl’s cheek. Mabel took a picture, as well as several laughs and a warning from Wirt to The Beast.

Bill created fireworks, out of the Shack, which illuminated the sky of Gravity Falls and a small one inside the Shack, this time without burning anything. Ford created more colorful fireworks earning praise from children and monsters.

The twins sent a message to their parents wishing them a Happy New Year.

Slowly the children fell asleep because of the fatigue. Ford offered to Fiona and Bubbline to stay and leave tomorrow morning, both children accepted. The other adults were about to leave but remembering that some roads were closed by the snow, Dipper and Mabel offered them to stay for tonight in the Shack. Families were able to find a place to sleep inside the Shack.

Soos, Melody, and Carlos said goodbye and went home. Stan offered his room to Carla and he would sleep with his twin in the basement, Ford gave his room to Fiona and Bubbline. Dipper and Mabel had their own bedroom and the twins began to distribute blankets to their guests.

Coraline and Madeline slept on the couch. The sofa on the porch appeared where the table had been before and was taken by Norman, Agatha, and their twins. Tom and Marco stayed close to the Christmas tree, Marco hugged both children near his chest. Wirt had chosen a corner near the sofa, Flora was among them, The Beast embraced his family, while some roots appeared around him.

Dipper walked directly to his room, passing Pacifica’s and Mabel’s bedroom, his twin hugged her wife and in between them, Azael slept soundly. The three of them were fast asleep. He finally reached the room he shared with Bill, the old attic was occupied by the seven Spawns and Azael, but the blond slept with his mothers.

Bill and his seven children were sleeping on their bed. After understanding how tired fatherhood was, the Dream Demon soon understood why some humans loved sleeping. Dipper laughed and wanted to take a picture for Mabel’s scrapbook. He took off his clothes and put on his pajamas to lie down near his husband and children. The baby slept beside him taking care not to be hurt by the mountain of his siblings.

Dipper lay down and covered his children with blankets and sheets to avoid the cold that came in the morning.

“Good night, kids.” He accommodated the blond and brown hair of his spawns and finally kissed Bill. “Happy New Year, Bill.”

Dipper closed his eyes thinking about what he and Mabel would have to clean in the morning, but it was worth it. Dipper put Sieben in his arms and before falling asleep he heard, “Happy New Year, Dipper.”


End file.
